Jack Harkness à la Recherche du Temps Perdu
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: "Jack, you've read Proust?" "Yeah… Erm, well, no. We dated for a while. He was really immature."
1. Du Côté de chez Jack

_**Jack Harkness à la Recherche du Temps Perdu**_

**Rating :** Bouarf, mettons K+.

**Genre : **Entre romance et poetry. Et vaguementscience-fiction, étant donné le fandom d'origine.

**Résumé : **"Jack, you've read Proust?" "Yeah… Erm, well, no. We dated for a while. He was really immature."

**Pairings : **Jack Harkness/Marcel Proust. Hahaha.

**Disclaimer : **Le whonivers ne m'appartient certainement pas, de même que la vie de ce cher Marcel dont j'ai lu à peu près tous les bouquins. Mais bon, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser… Et puis comme ça, j'apprends mes citations pour la dissert' et tout le monde est content.

**Note:** C'est ma vingt-cinquième fanfic' publiée ! Champagne !

* * *

«_ Only in suffering do we realize beauty_.

-Yeah, yeah. Who said that?

- Proust.

-You've read Proust?

-Yeah… Erm, well, no. We dated for a while. He was really immature.

- You know, none of us know whether to take you seriously when you say those things.  
- When you've lived as long as I have, you don't make anymore up."

Jack and Owen, **Torchwood**, season 2, _« Dead Man Walking »._

_

* * *

_

**Playlist :** _Aquae Vitae_, Armen Hambar, album _**Future World Music**_. En écoute sur You Tube.

**I -**_** Du côté de chez Jack**_

« Comment s'appelle le garçon, là-bas ?, demanda Jack au contact de Torchwood qui l'avait emmené à ce dîner. Tu sais, celui qui a des yeux de biche ?

-Ah, je pense que tu parles de Marcel. Marcel Proust.

-Proust ?

-Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis son nom d'un air aussi solennel ?

-Oh, rien.»

Mais dans la mémoire du Capitaine Harkness, de vieux cours de littérature terrienne venaient de se réveiller. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit arrivé à la même époque que ce grand nom de l'art littéraire français, sinon terrestre ?

« Il n'écrirait pas des livres, par hasard ?

-Euh, oui, je crois. Il y a peu, il a publié un pavé en déclarant que ce serait le premier d'une longue série de six ou sept, je ne sais plus. Ca s'appelait _La Quête de…._ Attends… _ A la Découverte de_…

- _A la Recherche du Temps Perdu._

- C'est ça ! Tu l'as lu ?

- Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler.

- Ca m'étonnerait, ça a plus ou moins raté. Un critique a dit qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un roman qui racontait comment un homme s'endormait…

-C'est vrai ? Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il n'avait rien compris, celui-là !

-C'est ce que Proust a répondu. Il peut être très cynique, quand il veut.

-Tu me le présente ? »

Charles emmena Jack auprès de son idole littéraire. Emmitouflé dans des lainages, Marcel se montrait vif d'esprit, prompt à la pique et fort de ses pointes.

« Marcel, je te présente le capitaine Jack Harkness. Jack, voici Marcel Proust.

-Enchanté, fit Jack.

-Et moi, de même.», renchérit Proust.

Il croisa le regard du capitaine et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit, chacun furieusement séduit par l'autre.


	2. A l'Ombre des Jeunes Hommes en Fleur

**Playlist :** _Endlessly, _de Muse, album _**Absolution.**_

**II- **_**A L'Ombre des Jeunes Hommes en Fleur**_

« Notre mémoire et notre cœur ne sont pas assez grands pour pouvoir être fidèles.

-Tu dis ça pour justifier tes petites tromperies, n'est-ce pas ?», répliqua Jack en souriant.

- Bah, il est doux à tout âge de se laisser guider par la fantaisie, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne te crois pas en position de me faire des remontrances… Ai-je tort ? »

Dans le mille.

« Hum… Pas tout à fait.» Jack ne se démonta pas pour autant. « Il n'empêche que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ce charmant pianiste, là-bas. »

Marcel prit un air légèrement contrarié.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le savoir ?

-Précisément parce que tu ne sembles pas vouloir me mettre au courant. En temps normal, tu l'aurais présenté en disposant de ta verve habituelle, et en n'oubliant pas de décocher au passage quelques pointes assassines à son sujet.

-Bien. Je vois que tu ne me laisse décidément pas le choix. Il s'appelle Reynaldo Hahn.

-Attends, tu veux dire le pianiste archi connu et pourri de fric?

-Celui-là même. »

Mais voilà qu'il s'avançait justement vers eux.

« Bien le bonsoir, jeunes gens. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

-On ne peut mieux, répliqua un Proust qui semblait très pressé de se trouver ailleurs.

-Au fait, Marcel, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui était ce tigre de Jack…

-C'est moi !, s'écria le capitaine Harkness, non sans couler un regard assassin vers son amant. Pourquoi 'tigre' ? »

Reynaldo eut le bon goût de sembler gêné.

« Oh, pour rien, pour rien.

-Parce que je suis jaloux comme un tigre ?

-Eh bien, je pense qu'on va y aller, hein Jack ?, déclara Marcel en guise de diversion. Je commence à être fatigué, mon souffle au cœur se rappelle à mon bon souvenir…

-C'est cela, oui, siffla le capitaine. Au plaisir, M. Hahn !

-Oui, voilà… » Ils s'en allèrent donc, mais non sans que Proust échange un regard proche du désespoir avec le pianiste.

« Que disais-tu déjà à propos des infidélités ? Ah oui : 'Notre mémoire et notre cœur ne sont pas assez grands pour pouvoir être fidèles.' C'est bien cela, hypocrite ? »

Marcel soupira. « Tu devrais être satisfait, Jack.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ?

-Parce que ta jalousie a désormais un objet sur lequel s'exercer. Elle ne se déploiera plus dans le vide. En fait, tu devrais presque me remercier, je pense.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-En celui du renouveau donné à notre relation. Qu'est-ce qu'un amour sans jalousie ?

-Le paradis ?

-L'enfer, Jack. L'enfer ! On doit tellement s'ennuyer. Alors que là…

-Là, c'est sûr, je ne m'ennuierai pas. Je te hais !

-Merci. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit : tes sentiments sont décuplés.»

Le capitaine Harkness, découragé, finit par se taire devant tant de mauvaise foi.


	3. Le Côté de Proust

**Playlist : **_Come into my World_, Era, album _**Reborn.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**III – **_**Le Côté de Proust**_

« L'instinct d'imitation et l'absence de courage gouvernent les sociétés comme les foules, déclara Marcel avant d'éclater de rire.

-Hum… C'est bien formulé, mais était-ce censé être drôle ? »

Le jeune homme brun se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard acéré.

-Ne pas la comprendre n'a jamais fait trouver une plaisanterie moins drôle.

-Ça reste à voir.

-Ce que tu m'énerve…, murmura Proust. Mufle, va !

-Merci du compliment, se moqua Jack. Il ne m'atteint pas, étant donné qu'il a été lancé par un homme incapable de bien raconter une blague. »

Marcel fit mine de le frapper mais comme il étouffait de rire en même temps, cela privait totalement son geste de crédibilité.

« Allez, avoue-le, Marcel, tu t'ennuyais comme un rat mort, non, pour dire des blagues de ce genre?

-Bah… Nous sommes tous obligés, pour rendre la réalité supportable, d'entretenir en nous quelques petites folies.

-J'ai remarqué, siffla Jack, narquois. Et comme d'habitude, les tiennes tirent vers le n'importe quoi.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour, persifla l'écrivain.

-Alors ça, c'est nouveau, remarqua Jack. Tu devrais plutôt dire : 'Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas raconter les histoires drôles.'

-Ah, c'est fin, se plaignit Marcel. Mais pourquoi suis-je avec toi ?

-Parce que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?, se vanta Jack. Ah, au fait, que devient Reynaldo ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler, mentit Marcel.

-Si, tu le sais très bien, corrigea le capitaine. Un pianiste de talent. Brun. Vous avez couché ensemble.

-Quelle délicatesse, Jack, railla le jeune auteur.

-Enfin bref. Tu dois bien avoir des nouvelles de lui, des lettres ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

-Et pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le savoir ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, Marcel. Pour entretenir un sain climat de jalousie.

-Parce que tu penses que je vais exhumer mes précieuses lettres de Reynaldo, juste pour tes jolis yeux ? Si c'est pour rêver tout éveillé, autant se rendormir, Jack.»

Ce dernier prit un air contrarié à ces mots.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais : tu as reçu des lettres de lui.

-Oui, mais je ne te les montrerai pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je tiens tout de même un peu à notre semblant de couple, tu sais. »

Le capitaine se contenta de renifler, l'air vexé.

« C'est vrai ! Il faut mieux que tu imagines ces lettres, mon cher. Il n'est pas bon que la jalousie trouve son objet.

-C'est ce que tu dis. »

Il n'empêche qu'une fois Proust parti, Jack s'acharna à découvrir lesdites lettres – ce qui réussit, car elles se trouvaient dans une boîte fermée à clef, sous le lit. Après l'avoir crochetée, le capitaine les consulta et ne fut pas déçu. Il y avait là de quoi maintenir sa jalousie pour des mois et des mois. Marcel – _son_ Marcel, rectifia mentalement Jack – s'y faisait appeler « Poney » et d'après ce que Reynaldo lui répondait, il était clair qu'il plaisantait sans cesse sur l'idée que ce n'était qu'une liaison sans avenir. Par chance, Jack trouva également une lettre inachevée, que Marcel enverrait bientôt. « _Mon cœur est déjà pris par ce tigre de Jack, Reynaldo. Vous ne pourrez rien tirer de plus de moi qu'une affection légère, peut-être même à demi simulée… »_

« Beau parleur, va », murmura le capitaine, dépité. Il renferma le coffret, le rangea sous le lit et se mit à ruminer. Sa jalousie possédait désormais de vrais objets de réflexion…


	4. Sodome et Gomorrhe

**Playlist : **_Protection,_ Massive Attack, album _**Dreamworld**_.

* * *

« Robert de Montesquiou (…) passait pour un être rare, lointain, distant et fermé. […] L'homme était mystérieux comme l'auteur, long et mince, sans âge, tel que verni pour l'éternité, les rides du front savamment déplissées, habillé avec ce goût rarissime qui aboutit à un ensemble neutre par l'harmonie, le fondu de détails voyants, fleuri quant à la boutonnière, et aussi quant au discours. Il racontait, comme pour des adeptes, de longues et fastidieuses anecdotes consacrées à des arcanes mondains, méprisables mais inaccessibles, bafoués, mais à la façon des idoles puis, vers la fin de son monologue, le comte à écouter debout éclatait d'un rire aigu de femme pâmée. Aussitôt, comme pris de remords, il mettait sa main devant sa bouche et cambrait le torse en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son incompréhensible joie fût éteinte, comme s'il eût lâché un gaz hilarant. »

Robert de Montesquiou au grenier Goncourt vers 1890_, Fantômes et Vivants_, de Léon Daudet

* * *

**IV – **_**Sodome et Gomorrhe**_

«Tiens, le baron de Montesquiou est là. Tu le connais ?, demanda Jack à son amant, lors d'un salon mondain.

- Évidemment. Cet homme, c'est le professeur de beauté de toute une génération, répondit Marcel, l'air rêveur.

- « L'infidélité des objets, c'est de survivre à ceux qui les ont aimés. » Oh, vous êtes là, Marcel ? A cause de votre santé fragile, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir… », commença ledit baron.

A la grande horreur de Jack, Marcel était devenu très rouge et, en dépit de son agilité verbale habituelle, il balbutiait.

« C'est-à-dire que… Je vais un peu mieux que la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu, Monsieur.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, mon cher. Vous souvenez-vous ? Je vous avais surnommé l'« Abeille des fleurs héraldiques » et en retour, vous m'aviez appelé le « Prince Hortensia », parce que c'est ma fleur favorite.

- Pourquoi l' « Abeille des Fleurs machin ?», interrompit Jack.

- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, murmura Marcel à son oreille. Crois-moi. »

Quand Proust disait des phrases pareilles, il valait mieux l'écouter. Sinon, on courait au-devant de la mauvaise surprise.

Quand le baron fut parti, Jack souffla :

« L'irresponsabilité aggrave les fautes, tu sais.

- Ah, elle est de moi, cette phrase.

- Je n'en suis pas très étonné. Personne n'y comprend rien, elle ne veut plus ou moins rien dire et en plus, c'est exact. Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet imbroglio avec ce fichu baron ? Tu m'as trompé avec combien de gens, au juste ?, s'emporta Jack.

- Pfff, tout de suite, « trompé». Tu es jaloux comme un tigre des neiges, mon ami.

- Ah, ben ça tombe bien, c'est comme ça que Reynaldo m'a surnommé dans ses lettres. »

Marcel devint brusquement pâle.

« Tu les as lues ?

-Et comment ! D'ailleurs, j'ai vite compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse. Espèce de traître. »

La respiration de l'écrivain s'était faite saccadée.

« Je te préviens, si je fais une crise d'asthme, ce sera de ta faute, Jack.

-Eh bien tant pis ! J'aurai ta mort sur la conscience, voilà tout.

-Ta désinvolture est insupportable. »

Mais il avait vraiment du mal à respirer. Plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, Jack l'accompagna à la sortie. Au moins, cette soudaine crise avait eu l'avantage de les éloigner de ce satané baron.


	5. Le Prisonnier

**Playlist : **_Hell Is Around The Corner_**, **Tricky, album **_Dreamworld: Essential Late Night Listening. _**En écoute sur YouTube.**_  
_**

**

* * *

**

« Vers 7 heures et demie arrivait chez Weber un jeune homme pâle, aux yeux de biche, suçant ou tripotant une moitié de sa moustache brune et tombante, entouré de lainages comme un bibelot chinois. Il demandait une grappe de raisin, un verre d'eau et déclarait qu'il venait de se lever, qu'il avait la grippe, qu'il s'allait recoucher, que le bruit lui faisait mal, jetait autour de lui des regards inquiets, puis moqueurs, en fin de compte éclatait d'un rire enchanté et restait. Bientôt sortaient de ses lèvres, proférées sur un ton hésitant et hâtif, des remarques d'une extraordinaire nouveauté et des aperçus d'une finesse diabolique. Ses images imprévues voletaient à la cime des choses et des gens, ainsi qu'une musique supérieure, comme on raconte qu'il arrivait à la taverne du Globe, entre les compagnons du divin Shakespeare. Il tenait de Mercutio et de Puck, suivant plusieurs pensées à la fois, agile à s'excuser d'être aimable, rongé de scrupules ironiques, naturellement complexe, frémissant et soyeux. »

Léon Daudet, _Salons et Journaux_

* * *

**V – **_**Le Prisonnier **_

« La vérité suprême de la vie est dans l'art.

-Ah, toi et tes théories, vraiment… »

Marcel Proust prit un air offensé. « Je ne développe pas de 'théories' dans mes livres, Jack. Une œuvre où il y a des théories est comme un objet sur lequel on laisse la marque du prix.

-Si tu le dis. N'empêche que ta phrase sur l'art y ressemble beaucoup.

-Cela n'a rien à voir. C'est un point de vue sur le monde. Tu saisis la différence ?

-Non. C'est qui, Alfred ?», fit Jack afin de changer brusquement de sujet. Il détestait lorsque Proust lui expliquait des choses à propos de l'art et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un paysan de la péninsule de Boeshane.

Et Marcel qui parlait sans cesse d'Alfred, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné… C'était à devenir fou de jalousie !

Rêveur, Jack se souvint alors de leur première rencontre. Comme il était loin de ses préoccupations actuelles, ce jour-là ! Charles, son contact français de Torchwood, les avait présentés l'un à l'autre, puis les avait laissés ensemble.

« Enchanté, M. Proust.

-Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Marcel, vous savez, fit l'intéressé en esquissant un geste ennuyé de la main.

-Très bien. Marcel, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous avez des yeux de biche ? C'est très joli, d'ailleurs ! »

Le concerné rit aux éclats.

« Merci, très cher ! Oui, on me l'a déjà dit. L'un de mes amis, Léon Daudet, m'a même montré un portrait littéraire qu'il avait fait de moi. Je l'ai comparé à Saint-Simon – pour la dimension mémorialiste, vous comprenez ? Il s'agit d'une représentation de la figure de l'écrivain ancrée dans le Temps et donc, dans une perception biographique de la littérature – perception à laquelle je refuse que l'on me limite, étant donné que je ne pense pas qu'elle suffise à caractériser un style littéraire. Vous me suivez ?»

Jack hocha la tête, enthousiaste, tandis qu'il pensait : « Non, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous venez de dire. Mais je me damnerais pour ces jolis yeux.»

Proust ne semblait pas remarquer que son interlocuteur était complètement perdu. C'était là l'un de ses défauts : bien que fin observateur, il ne voyait jamais lorsqu'il noyait son auditoire sous ses remarques littéraires. Imperturbable, il continua :

« Théoriquement, on sait que la terre tourne, mais en fait on ne s'en aperçoit pas, le sol sur lequel on marche semble ne pas bouger et on vit tranquille. Il en est ainsi du Temps dans la vie. Et précisément, la représentation que Léon a faite de moi se rattache à cette dynamique, bien que je ne l'approuve pas totalement…

-Il n'empêche que vous avez tout de même de très beaux yeux, et qu'il les a vraiment bien décrits.

-C'est possible. Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte. » Il releva la tête et regarda Jack en face. « Ne tenteriez-vous pas de me séduire, jeune homme ?

-Loin de moi cette idée !, se récria Jack. Je voudrais juste m'entretenir avec un grand écrivain, qui…

-Pfff, ne vous moquez pas de moi, je vous prie, l'interrompit le jeune auteur. Mon livre n'a pas eu un franc succès. Et dire que je compte en sortir encore six du même acabit !

-Vous réussirez, murmura le capitaine. J'en suis certain. Ne vous découragez pas.

-Vous me plaisez, vous, répondit Proust.

-Vous m'en voyez enchanté, plaisanta Jack.

-Je suis sérieux, poursuivit l'auteur. Ce n'est pas une vile flagornerie que vous me livrez là, je sens dans votre regard que vous y croyez vraiment… Et c'est touchant. Venez ! »

Perdu dans ses souvenirs de cette nuit, la première qu'il avait passé avec Marcel, Jack en oublia l'ersatz de discussion qu'il était en train de mener avec ce dernier.

« Jack ? M'as-tu oublié ?

-Point du tout, répondit l'agent de Torchwood. J'étais plongé dans de doux souvenirs te concernant.

-Ah, le souvenir d'une certaine image n'est que le regret d'un certain instant…

-Peut-être, répondit laconiquement Jack.

-Justement, cet instant peut être sauvegardé par l'art. Ah, l'art, ingénieux consolateur… Ses mensonges sont les seules réalités, et pour peu qu'on les aime d'un amour véritable, l'existence de ces choses qui sont autour de nous et qui nous subjuguaient, diminue peu à peu le pouvoir de nous rendre heureux ou malheureux se retire d'elles pour aller croître dans notre âme où nous convertissons la douleur en beauté. »

Pendant que son amant parlait, il se souvint de son interrogation première. Alfred !

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Marcel.

-Parce qu'elle était sans intérêt. Pose-moi des questions sur Racine ou sur Balzac, veux-tu ? Ne peux-tu pas écouter mon avis sur l'art ?

-Non. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, je te l'avoue à regret, et j'ai l'impression de redevenir un paysan de Boesha… du Kansas.

-Qu'allais-tu dire ?, demanda le vif auteur, à l'esprit perspicace. Boesha ?

-Boeshane. J'allais le dire, mais je me suis retenu.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que c'est le nom de mon village de paysans, si petit qu'on ne le trouve même pas sur les cartes, et que cela ne te dirait donc rien. Alors que le Kansas, si.

-Hum, ça se tient, en effet… »

En vérité, Boeshane ne se trouvait même pas sur Terre. C'était le nom de sa colonie d'origine, une planète qui avait probablement été colonisée par des Américains, car en arrivant à Cardiff, Jack s'était aperçu que c'était le nom que l'on donnait à son accent. Il décida de changer de sujet, celui-ci étant potentiellement périlleux.

« Tu vas me trouver tenace, mais qui est Alfred ?

-Oh, je suis embarqué dans des choses sentimentales sans issue, sans joie et créatrices perpétuellement de fatigues, de souffrances, de dépenses absurdes.

-Et ?

-Et Alfred est juste mon secrétaire. Voilà, satisfait ?

-Non. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était ton chauffeur.

-Eh bien, il a été promu. Peut-on reparler de l'art et des subtils rapports que celui-ci entretient avec l'es émotions humaines ?

-Si tu veux. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

-Nous verrons. »

Jack avait raison de se méfier. Alfred était en effet le nouvel amant de Proust. Bien qu'il lui ait dit le jour de leur rencontre qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux femmes, il avait fini par se laisser séduire par l'agréable écrivain, et entretenait avec lui une liaison houleuse. Ils se disputaient souvent, car Marcel était jaloux des conquêtes féminines de son nouvel amant.

Mais cette histoire devait connaître un dénouement tragique…


	6. Alfred a Disparu ou Le Fugitif

**Playlist : **_Together We Will Live Forever_, Clint Mansell, OST du film « The Fountain ». En écoute sur YouTube.

* * *

**VI – **_**Alfred a disparu ou Le Fugitif  
**_

Trempé par la pluie battante qui s'abattait dehors, Jack entra dans le hall et suspendit son manteau américain si caractéristique. A l'étage, Marcel l'attendait dans sa chambre tapissée de liège. Il était tout de noir vêtu et sur ses joues, que l'agent de Torchwood embrassa doucement, on voyait encore la trace de larmes récentes.

« Nous disons 'la mort' pour simplifier, mais il y en a presque autant que de personnes.»

Cette phrase fit presque sourire Jack, qui s'en abstint étant donné le contexte funeste. Il en avait eu un aperçu, lui qui avait connu des centaines de morts différentes. Aucune ne ressemblait à une autre – mais cela, il ne pouvait le confier à l'écrivain.

« L'idée qu'on mourra est plus cruelle que mourir, mais moins que l'idée qu'un autre est mort.

-J'ai appris la nouvelle. Je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances.

- J'aimais vraiment Alfred. Ce n'est pas assez de dire que je l'aimais, je l'adorais.» Il prit sa tête entre ses mains tandis que Jack s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Pardon de te l'avoir caché, murmura-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais fini par le savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre », le réconforta Jack.

En fait, il savait déjà tout, et ce, presque depuis le début.

Il ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer, mais l'idée d'être au courant, d'être totalement au courant de la raison de la mort d'Alfred, lui était insupportable. Lui seul savait ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Torchwood lui avait demandé d'intervenir, mais en vérité, il n'avait rien pu faire. L'avion avait disparu dans une faille temporelle. Et il n'existait aucun moyen de le ramener.

Proust continua, d'un ton rêveur : « Alfred n'est plus, comme une pierre autour de laquelle il a neigé centre générateur d'une immense construction. » Il s'interrompit, puis reprit : « Je trouve très raisonnable la croyance celtique que les âmes de ceux que nous avons perdus sont captives dans quelque être inférieur, dans une bête, un végétal, une chose inanimée, perdues en effet pour nous jusqu'au jour qui pour beaucoup ne vient jamais, où nous nous trouvons passer près de l'arbre, entrer en possession de l'objet qui est leur prison. Alors, elles tressaillent, nous appellent, et sitôt que nous les avons reconnues, l'enchantement est brisé. Délivrées par nous, elles ont vaincu la mort et reviennent vivre avec nous. Ainsi, je pourrai peut-être retrouver Alfred, un jour. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je crois que si cela peut adoucir ta peine, alors tu te dois d'y croire. »

Proust soupira. « Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

Jack souffrait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir dire à Marcel la véritable raison de la disparition d'Alfred. Après tout, il l'avait tant aimé…

Soudain, il prit peur pour son amour. Après tout, la faille ne s'était-elle pas ouverte, entre autres, à cause de sa propre présence ? Et si la prochaine fois, c'était Marcel au lieu d'Alfred que la faille emportait ? Que ferait-il, dans ce cas, dépassé par la situation?

La mort dans l'âme, il résolut de se séparer de Proust. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, l'auteur devait mourir à cinquante-et-un ans, et non pas plus tôt par sa faute. Cela créerait un désordre temporel, des livres importants qui ne seraient pas écrits, et il en serait responsable.

Quand les larmes de Proust furent temporairement séchées, Jack expliqua qu'il devait se séparer de lui, et elles se mirent de nouveau à couler. Pour le consoler, il tenta donc d'expliquer à son amant pourquoi il l'abandonnait.

« Je suis une sorte… d'agent secret.

-Je crois que je sais ce que cela veut dire.

-J'en doute.

-Si, attends… Vous cherchez le Docteur, c'est bien cela ? »

Jack eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine. Il hocha la tête, surpris et effaré.

« N'aies pas peur, je ne sais même pas qui c'est, le rassura l'écrivain. C'est juste qu'à maintes reprises, je t'ai entendu dire son nom, pendant ton sommeil. J'en ai déduit que c'était lié à ton métier.

-Et je n'ai rien dit… d'autre ?, tenta Jack, quelque peu rasséréné mais pas totalement calmé pour autant.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance. Mais pourquoi dois-tu partir ? Ce n'est pas juste !

-Je ne puis te mettre davantage en danger. Les conséquences seraient dramatiques.

-Je peux endurer mille morts, si je suis à tes côtés, murmura l'écrivain.

-Non. Non, c'est hors de question. Pardonne-moi, mais je dois partir. »

Il embrassa son bien-aimé et le quitta, sourds aux sanglots de désespoir qu'il entendait.

Il ne devait le revoir qu'une seule fois – et c'était sur son lit de mort.


	7. Le Temps Retrouvé

**Playlist : **_Gravity of Love,_ Enigma, album _**The Screen Behind The Mirror.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**VII - **_**Le Temps Retrouvé**_

Dans la chambre tapissée de liège, Jack ne savait pas où s'assoir. Assis sur son lit, Marcel lui indiqua la chaise d'osier qui était à son chevet, et il s'empressa de s'y installer.

L'heure était grave. Les médecins se succédaient, mais tous s'accordaient à dire que l'homme était gravement malade, peut-être même agonisant. Le cœur serré par l'angoisse, Jack Harkness était venu, une fois de plus victime de la malédiction qu'était son immortalité. Celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie mourrait, mais lui continuerait à vivre et ce, pour toujours.

« On peut quelquefois retrouver un être mais non abolir le temps.

-C'est vrai.

-Pourtant, lorsque je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir retrouvé tel qu'à notre première rencontre, d'être revenu en arrière comme si tu parvenais à ralentir le passage du temps. Tu restes immobile au centre de ses flux et de ses tourbillons incessants. » Quelques instants s'écoulèrent en silence, puis il reprit, plus bas : « En revanche, ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Il le détailla une fois de plus, puis soupira. « Comment se fait-il que… que tu n'aies pas vieilli, depuis tout ce temps ? Tu n'as pas pris une ride, alors que moi… » Une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole. « J'ai beau n'avoir qu'une cinquantaine d'années, mon heure est bientôt venue. » Jack s'apprêta à le nier, mais le malade esquissa un léger geste de la main pour l'en dissuader. « Ne me mens pas. Je le sais.

-' Nous disons la mort pour simplifier, mais il y en a presque autant que de personnes. ' Tu te souviens de ça ?

-Évidemment. Il s'agit de l'une de mes que serait un souvenir dont on ne se rappellerait pas?

-Je croyais que tu essayais précisément de répondre à cette question.

-C'est exact, mais c'est un sujet complexe. » Il toussa de nouveau. « Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de la fin de la vie, Jack?

-Eh bien, pour reprendre ton analogie, je dirais que ma propre mort est… multiple.

-Comment est-ce possible ?» De son lit de malade, Proust s'était légèrement redressé.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en révéler davantage. »

Mais Marcel, son Marcel, était sur son lit de mort. Soudain, Jack décida que si, il le pouvait.

« Disons que je suis une espèce de… de point fixe du Temps. En bref, je ne peux pas mourir. »

Le visage de l'écrivain oscillait entre l'incrédulité et l'émerveillement. Pour une fois, aucune réplique cinglante ou contemplative ne lui venait à l'esprit. On eût dit un moine copiste ayant passé sa vie à imaginer des enluminures du Graal, désabusé à son sujet et convaincu que ce dernier n'existait que par l'art, à qui l'on présenterait soudain la relique sacrée, emplie du sang du Christ. Il murmura enfin : « Au cœur du temps lui-même, surgit l'éternité. » Il poursuivit, la voix basse :

« Une minute affranchie de l'ordre du temps a recréé en nous, pour la sentir, l'homme affranchi de l'ordre du temps. Et celui-là, on comprend que le mot de "mort" n'ait pas de sons pour lui; situé hors du temps, que pourrait-il craindre de l'avenir? » Il lui sourit.

Jack Harkness fronça les sourcils. « J'ai déjà entendu ça. C'est dans ton dernier manuscrit, non ? Celui que tu as en partie dicté à Céleste Albaret ? » Il fit un léger signe d'acquiescement.

« Nous sommes parvenus par des chemins différents aux mêmes conclusions. »

Il toussa de nouveau, ce qui brisa le cœur de Jack. Le romancier ne se trompait pas : son heure était proche.

« Si seulement je pouvais…

-Ne prie pas. C'est inutile. Nous n'arrivons pas à changer les choses suivant notre ___désir_, mais peu à peu notre ___désir_change.

-Pour une fois, tu t'es trompé, mon ami. Comment pourrais-je vouloir autre chose que de te savoir en vie ? Comment pourrais-je vouloir autre chose que de t'accompagner dans la mort, moi qui resterai seul et abandonné après la tienne ?»

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, seulement rompu par la respiration difficile de l'écrivain.

« Je l'ignore. Mais sache une chose : tu vivras éternellement, mais ce sera aussi, si Dieu le veut, le cas de mes romans. Et à chaque fois que tu les reliras, ce sera comme si j'étais auprès de toi. » Jack acquiesça. Comment pourrait-il jamais oublier la beauté des théories esthétiques de Proust ? Son souvenir l'accompagnerait à jamais, dans le Temps.

Jack regarda Proust qui s'était de nouveau allongé et dont la respiration s'était faite régulière. Comment l'oublier, lui ?

Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue parcheminée, puis poussa sa chaise afin de se lever. Mais Marcel bougea doucement et le retint par la manche.

« Attends. Je ne dors pas encore. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne partirais que lorsque je serais endormi !

-Je sais. J'ai cru que tu l'étais. Pardonne-moi, mon amour.

-Ce n'est pas si grave. » Il se redressa légèrement. « Donne-moi mon manuscrit, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Celui que tu as partiellement dicté à Céleste ?

-Oui. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me relire. Je crois même que certaines phrases sont restées inachevées (1) ! »

Jack prit le lourd dossier et le transmit à l'écrivain mourant.

« Tu penses que tu auras le temps de finir ta relecture ?

-Je l'espère, Jack. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. »

Mais la mort devait fermer ces beaux yeux avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de tout revoir…

Depuis ce jour, Jack finit enfin par lire les œuvres complètes de Marcel Proust – bien qu'il mentît quand on lui demandait s'il l'avait fait et prétendît aussi bien connaître l'auteur en raison de leur intimité passée. Et chaque mot qu'il lisait lui rappelait la verve de son défunt bien-aimé.

**

* * *

**

(1) Véridique. Je m'en suis rendu compte en lisant_ Le Temps Retrouvé. _Une note de l'éditeur indiquait que le manuscrit avait été retrouvé dans cet état, Proust n'ayant pas eu le temps de se relire…


End file.
